Love of My Life
by Azara-Rayne18
Summary: Spencer and Derek discuss who would be the best person to replace them if they died in the line of duty. Jealousy ensues. Morgan/Reid one-shot.


"I've been thinking," Reid said one morning over breakfast.

Morgan chuckled. "Is this some new phase? You state the obvious over doughnuts and coffee?"

"No," Reid scowled at him. "You're supposed to ask what I've been thinking about."

"Will I understand the answer?"

"Derek…"

"Fine," Morgan smiled, "What have you been thinking about?"

"Dying."

"Why?" Now he had Derek's attention. Normally Spencer wouldn't have said anything – Derek had as many nightmares about his death as he had about Derek's – but this was important.

"It's just… with our job it's something to think about, you know? The percentage of FBI agents who are killed in the line of duty-"

"I don't want to hear about that, Spencer," Morgan pushed his plate to the side and made to stand. "Look, I really don't want to have this conversation."

"No, no, it's not really that bad," Reid said, rushing over to set Morgan down again. "I was just thinking… I know if anything happened to me, you would take care of my mom."

"Yeah, of course," Derek said.

"Well… who would take care of you?" Spencer asked.

"… I'm not following," Morgan admitted.

"You have needs, too. I mean, my mom needs medicine and funds, but you need support and love and company, not to mention your sexual needs-"

"Whoa, whoa," Morgan interrupted him, "Where are you going with this?"

"I came up with someone you should be with if I died," Reid said.

"Well, who is it?" Morgan said.

"Garcia."

Morgan laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Why, did I make a bad choice? You and Garcia seem to get along; you're always flirting with each other…"

"Yeah, we flirt, but it would never work out between us. She knows me way too well; we'd drive each other crazy. Besides she and Kevin are still in frilly love fest mode, and I wouldn't want to get in the way of my goddess' happiness," Morgan said.

"Alright," Reid sighed, "Who do you think you would be with?"

"I don't want to be with anyone if I can't be with you," Morgan said, reaching out and running his thumb along Reid's face. "After all, there can only be one love of your life, and you're mine, Pretty Boy."

"Awww," Reid cooed, "That's so sweet. But that's not an answer."

"Okay, if I had to pick… Jordan Todd," Morgan said. It took one look at Reid's face to tell he'd made the wrong choice.

"No. You're not sleeping with her," Reid said resolutely.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"Why? Um, because she's a shallow, vapid beauty queen without an ounce of professional credibility…"

"Whoa. Without an ounce of professional credibility? That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Morgan smirked at Reid's reaction.

"She was here for a few weeks, and she spent most of that time trying to get into your pants," Reid said.

"Can you blame her?" Morgan struck a pose.

"You better not still be talking to her," Reid said.

"I think someone's a little jealous," Morgan teased.

"Keep that up, Derek, and you might get to be with her before you even dreamed you might," Reid quipped sourly.

"I don't want to be with her, I'm just saying. Alright, your turn, you come up with someone to take care of my needs," Morgan grinned. He was beginning to enjoy this.

"Hmmmm," Reid leaned back in his chair. "It'd need to be someone from the BAU. No one else could understand the rigors of this job. Someone who's attractive, but not too attractive. Someone with a good sense of humor, who's down to earth, not too taken in by your charms…"

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"I don't want her to spoil you," Reid said, "I've worked very hard making sure you behave yourself, I can't leave you in the hands of someone who melts every time you bat those big brown eyes at her."

"I thought big brown eye batting was your territory," Morgan remarked.

"You can do it too, when you really want something."

"And how come you assume I have to wind up with a woman? I think we've established that I'm bi."

"Yeah, but you prefer women. They let you give in to your man of the house tendencies. Most other guys wouldn't put up with you like I do. … Okay, I have someone," Reid concluded.

"Tell me," Morgan grinned.

"Emily Prentiss."

"Prentiss? What made you think of her?"

"Well, she's a brunette, and you like brunettes. You both love Vonnegut, and you're both good profilers. She thinks you're attractive, but she doesn't throw herself at you, which proves she could value you for who you are, not what you look like. She would be emotionally stable enough to help you through my death, and she's thick skinned enough not to get jealous when you flirt with other girls. Besides, I know you think she's hot," Reid said.

"How could you possibly know that?" Morgan said. Reid smiled at him patronizingly.

"She scored an eight on your tongue click system."

"My what?"

"When you first see a girl you find attractive, you start making these noises. Clicking your tongue or grunting. Generally, they fit onto a scale from one to ten. When you first saw Prentiss, you clicked your tongue eight times," Reid said.

"Did she notice?" Morgan asked.

"I don't think so. You're usually quiet about it at work."

"Well, I guess eight tongue clicks is pretty good, then," Morgan said.

"You gave me seven."

"I hadn't seen your butt yet."

"So, do you think you could be happy with her if I died?" Reid asked.

"I could never be happy if you died," Morgan said fiercely, "But, yeah, I could cope with seeing Prentiss every day. Now what about you?"

"What about me, what?" Reid said.

"I have to pick someone for you, since you picked someone for me."

"Oh. Okay. It would have to be someone from the BAU, and a guy, because you know I'm completely gay…"

"Don't worry, Pretty Boy, I'll take care of you," Morgan teased. "Alright, I've got it. Hotch."

"Okay," Reid said.

"Wait, that's it?"

"What do you mean? It's either Hotch or Rossi. Not a hard choice, really. I already love Jack, and Hotch would be a good provider. Besides, he's kind of cute, if you loosen his tie a little," Reid said.

"Oh, well. If you love Hotch so much, maybe I should kick the bucket a little earlier," Morgan mumbled against his spoonful of Rice Crispies.

"Now, who's jealous?" Reid giggled.

"I'm not jealous," Morgan grumbled sourly.

"Sure," Reid smirked. "Why did you pick Hotch for me anyway?"

"Because he would keep you safe," Morgan said softly. Reid melted a little inside, the way he always did when Derek got romantic.

"You know what, let's forget this whole thing and just agree to die at the exact same time in some freak accident."

"Sounds good," Morgan laughed. The two men went back to their breakfast.

"Oh, and Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the love of my life, too."

"That's good. Because if Hotch gets any ideas before I kick it, I don't want you to be too upset when I bash his face in."


End file.
